Te voy a mar
by kiztiapotter
Summary: Songfic- one-shot   Quien iba a imaginar lo que estoy a punto de hacer, esta sería la misión más peligrosa a la que alguna vez me he enfrentado y si todo salía bien sería la más especial y excitante de la misma.


**Sobra decir que los personajes que puedan reconocer en este historia no son míos si no de3 la maravillosa J.K. Rowling, así como tampoco es la canción que aquí se menciona **

"**Te voy a amar" –Axel **

**La cual recomiendo para que escuchen mientras leen**

James POV

Quien iba a imaginar lo que estoy a punto de hacer, esta sería la misión más peligrosa a la que alguna vez me he enfrentado y si todo salía bien seria la más especial y excitante de la misma.

_**Es poco decir, **_

_**Que eres mi luz mi cielo mi otra mitad  
>Es poco decir, <strong>_

_**Que daría la vida por tu amor y aún más.**_

Toda mi vida se resume en este momento, toda desventura queda olvidada, claramente el futuro me depara cosas mil veces mejores.

Tocan la puerta, por fin el momento crucial ha llegado.

_**Es poco decir, **_

_**que soy quien t cuida como ángel guardián  
>Es poco decir, <strong>_

_**que en un beso tuyo siempre encuentro mi paz.**_

Y estoy aquí enfrente de medio centenar de personas esperando.

Se abre la puerta y por ella entran: desesperanza, incertidumbre y miedo, pero de pronto siento una mano sobre mi hombro y unas palabras en mi oído.

-¡se ve hermosa! ¡Qué suerte tienes mi querido cornamenta!- me tranquilice al sentir a mi mejor amigo conmigo.

_**Ya no me alcanzan las palabras no  
>Para explicarte lo que siento yo<br>Y todo lo que vas causando en mí.**_

¿Hermosa? Eso le quedaba corto al ser que en ese momento caminaba hacia mi, el que mas que humano parecía ángel y de repente todo mal sentimiento se esfumo y en su ligar quedo un olor a flores el cual provoco que me sintiera como en casa.

Y después de lo que parea mi pareció una eternidad y un poco más este ser deslumbrante de luz se encontraba a mi lado

-Te amo- dijo

-No más que yo a ti-

_**Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color  
>Y todo es dulce cuando está en tu vos<br>Y si nace de ti.**_

A partir de ahí flote sobre una nube de la cual nadie me podría bajar, muy apenas note lo que me decía el juez que ese día se encargaría de unirnos parta la eternidad, mi amigo del alma se acercó dándome el anillo el cual sería el símbolo de nuestra alianza, fue cuando me di cuenta que el amor de mi vida lloraba, una enorme desilusión entro como aire frio pero cuando note que sus hermosos ojos brillaban como nunca antes supe que sus lágrimas eran de felicidad y no pude evitar derramar unas cuantas yo también mientras recitaba mis votos.

Al término de la entrega de anillos nos abrazamos.

-Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti- le susurre al oído y la abrase aún más fuerte.

_**Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir  
>Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir<br>Porque me das tu amor sin medir  
>Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti<strong>_

Los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, frente a mis ojos pasaron aquellos momentos del colegio desde que la conocí, cuando me enamore, cuando ella decía no y cuando por fin dijo si, pero todos ellos se veían eclipsados con lo que estaba viviendo en este momento.

-James Potter ¿aceptas a Lilian Evans como tú única y legítima esposa?

-Si- como si pudiera dar otra respuesta

-Lilian Evans ¿aceptas a James Potter como tu esposo?-

-Claro que si – suspire aliviado

-por el poder que me concede el Mundo Mágico yo los declaro… marido y mujer.

Todo el recinto estalló en aplausos mientras yo me acercaba a mi ahora esposa.

-¡Evans, cásate conmigo!- dije para no perder la costumbre

-¿Qué crees que acabo de hacer pequeño tonto?- dijo con ironía y ternura al mismo tiempo – Por cierto ahora dime Señora Potter- agrego antes de fundirnos en un beso el cual sellaba más que nunca nuestro amor, nuestro primer beso como marido y mujer.

_**Es poco decir, que en un beso tuyo siempre encuentro mi paz**_

**Aquí estoy yo otra vez con mis locas ideas, estas historia surgió un día que tenía mucha tarea que hacer pero la verdad no quería hacerla y me puse a ver la televisión y en un canal de música estaban pasando esta cancio y ahí una parte en el video que me recordó mucho a James y Lily si pueden y quieren véanlo.**

**Bueno volviendo a la historia díganme les gusto? Espero que sí, si no… háganmelo saber porque así puedo crecer como escritora (:P aunque la verdad no me veo mucho futuro) bueno ya saben cualquier crítica, recomendación o comentario déjenme un review nada les cuesta, bueno sin nada más que decir los dejo porque tengo que hacer tarea **

**~0~0~0~0~0~Kitzia~0~0~0~0~0~0**


End file.
